Dibalik Sekat
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: BY #Lovesuke / Kehidupan Sasuke hancur berantakan ketika seorang psikopat meneror hidupnya. narusasu


Dibalik Sekat

Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: M

Genre: Crime dan Romance

Sinopsis : Kehidupan Sasuke hancur berantakan ketika seorang psikopat meneror hidupnya.

.

.

Kompleks perumahan Konoha malam itu terlihat gelap gulita. Lampu jalan yang biasanya menyala secara otomatis, khusus pada malam hari, kali ini tetap mati. Keadaan itu juga ditambah dengan kondisi cuaca yang buruk. Awan mendung menghalangi cahaya bulan dan angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang, menambah kelam suasana malam yang telah terasa mencekam itu.

Sasuke duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dengan bantuan penerangan lampu kecil, ia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Hembusan angin kencang membuat jendelanya memantul-mantul di kusennya dengan bunyi keras, gordennya juga berkibar kencang. Sasuke meletakkan pulpennya ke meja lalu berjalan ke jendela kamarnya. Ia mengintip sebentar ke halaman rumahnya yang gelap sebelum mengunci jendelanya dan merapikan letak gordennya.

Sasuke melirik jam kecil di meja belajarnya, jarum jam kini hampir mendekati angka satu. Ia menguap, rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya. Ia memijat lehernya yang pegal, lalu melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, ia melihat gorden ruang tamunya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Ia mendesah seraya melirik kamar Itachi yang tepat berada di bawah kamarnya. Lampu kamar itu masih menyala, si sulung Uchiha pasti masih berkutat dengan penelitian kampusnya.

Sasuke merapatkan jendela ruang tamunya, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air sebelum kembali ke lantai atas. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan gelasnya ke meja belajar. Ia menatap tugasnya yang sedari tadi tengah dikerjakannya, karena berhubung jadwal pengumpulannya masih minggu depan, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikannya. Setuju dengan ide lebih baik menyelesaikannya besok saja, Sasuke mengangguk sembari menutup bukunya, saat ia akan berbalik, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap ponselnya yang sehari ini tidak pernah disentuhnya.

Ia mengambilnya lalu membawanya ke kasur bersama dirinya. Mata Sasuke membulat ketika melihat ada lima puluh empat pemberitahuan. Dua diantaranya adalah pesan dari Sakura, kekasihnya, dan sisanya berisi panggilan dari seseorang. Sasuke menatap nama itu pada layar teleponnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Orang ini sangat menakutkan. Dia adalah orang asing yang Sasuke temui tanpa sengaja di pesta sahabat Itachi. Waktu Sasuke sedang sendirian, tiba-tiba lelaki ini datang, memasang wajah ramah padanya dengan cengiran lebar yang bersahabat.

Mereka berkenalan, walau Sasuke bingung kenapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Keesokan harinya lelaki itu menelponnya. Sasuke sangat terkejut, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomor telponnya? Tetapi lelaki itu menolak memberitahukannya. Beberapa hari kemudian dia terus menghubunginya, Sasuke sampai kesal sendiri. Dia terus menelponnya di jam-jam sibuk, seperti saat dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran sekolah, di kamar mandi, bahkan di tengah malam saat Sasuke sudah tertidur. Pembicaraan mereka juga hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting, hanya seputar menanyakan kabar, kegiatan, dan bahkan hanya karena ingin mendengar suara Sasuke saja.

Kebiasaan pemuda itu semakin membuat Sasuke jengah ketika ia mulai mengiriminya dengan berbagai barang. Seperti coklat, bunga, lukisan bergambar dirinya, boneka, segala hal feminim yang harusnya dikirimkan untuk anak gadis. Sasuke menyimpan semua itu di dalam kotak, menguburnya dalam-dalam di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke merasa lelaki itu tidak waras dan mulai mengacuhkan panggilannya, ia tidak pernah mengangkatnya lagi setiap dia menghubunginya. Awalnya dia pikir pemuda itu akan bosan sendiri dan berhenti mengganggunya, tetapi ternyata semuanya menjadi semakin parah. Lelaki itu muncul di sekolahnya menunggunya di pintu gerbang sambil memamerkan senyum psikopatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke." Lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dia bahkan pura-pura buta melihat pandangan pucat Sasuke padanya. Dengan tenangnya dia mengelus pipi Sasuke seakan-akan mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Orang itu mulai membuat Sasuke takut.

Sasuke melaporkannya pada Itachi, tetapi kakaknya hanya tertawa, meremehkan masalahnya.

"Hajar saja dia." Kata Itachi, "kau kan laki-laki."

"Sudah kulakukan!" Balas Sasuke dengan emosi, "tapi keesokan harinya dia datang lagi ke sekolah."

Itachi terdiam, cengirannya mulai menghilang, sepertinya dia mulai menanggapi hal ini dengan lebih serius.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan cemas, "Yang mengerikan darinya adalah dia memasang wajah bersalah, meminta maaf dan menyuruhku untuk tidak membencinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan perbuatannya. Maksudku _stalker_ itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang mengusik hidupku. Dia bahkan memaksaku masuk ke mobilnya untuk makan malam bersama," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dengan wajah tertekan ia berkata, "dia membawa pistol."

"Dia menodongkan pistol padamu?" Suara Itachi meninggi, jelas dia menganggap masalah ini sangat serius, bahkan berbahaya. Pistol itu benda illegal. Tidak sembarang orang yang boleh memilikinya.

"Tidak menodongkannya, dia hanya menunjukannya ke hadapanku tetapi tatapannya mengancam. Jika saja Sakura tidak melihatnya dan berteriak, entah apa yang terjadi." Jelas Sasuke sambil membayangkan peristiwa tadi sore. Ia menghela nafas, khawatir, "apa lebih baik aku lapor polisi saja?"

Itachi menggeleng, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak perlu, serahkan semuanya padaku, biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini." Katanya sambil melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran sekaligus cemas.

"Yah aku hanya akan menggertaknya sedikit." Balas Itachi. Ia kemudian memberikan senyuman menenangkan pada Sasuke, "tenang saja Otouto, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, tetapi perasaannya masih tidak enak.

Keesokan harinya berjalan sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Itachi, lelaki itu sudah tidak pernah muncul di sekolahnya. Dan dalam waktu beberapa hari, dia juga berhenti menelponnya. Sasuke merasa sangat lega, hari-harinya kembali damai.

Tapi pada malam ini, lelaki itu menghubunginya kembali. Panggilannya bahkan sampai lima puluh. Sasuke menghapus pemberitahuannya lalu mematikan ponselnya. Jika lelaki ini masih terus mengganggunya ia akan benar-benar melaporkannya pada polisi, pikirnya sambil membaringkan diri di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu dengan perlahan memejamkan mata. Memikirkan masalah itu, membuat kepalanya sakit.

Malam itu Sasuke hanya setengah tertidur. Kegalauan masalah itu seperti menggumpal di dadanya, membuatnya tidak bisa merilekskan diri. Suara angin yang memporak-porandakan halaman rumahnya seperti melipat gandakan kegalauannya. Ia terus merubah posisinya setiap menit di ranjang. Matanya terus terpejam berharap kantuknya akan segera datang.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan kasurnya bergoyang, seperti ada seseorang yang naik ke ranjang. Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mengira itu Itachi yang memerlukan sesuatu darinya. Tapi Sasuke ingat ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya, tidak mungkin Itachi bisa masuk. Dan saat ia memfokuskan pandangannya, dia melihat laki-laki itu, si laki-laki psikopat.

Sasuke melompat dari kasurnya saking kagetnya. Ia menatap pria itu sambil terbalalak ngeri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentak Sasuke seraya mundur.

Lelaki itu duduk di kasurnya, terlihat gelisah. Ia mengenakan baju kaos hitam yang ketat, membuat otot tubuhnya yang kekar terjiplak dengan jelas. Rambutnya berantakan seakan ia terus mengacaknya setiap semenit sekali dan matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan kerinduan disaat yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan suara berat yang tertekan.

Sasuke merasakan punggungnya bertubrukan dengan rak buku. Mata Onyxnya menatap sang pria dengan ketakutan sekaligus was-was. "Keluar dari rumahku!" Bentak Sasuke.

Sang pria tidak bergerak, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka. "Dengar Sasuke," Lelaki itu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Ia beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang semakin mundur ke sudut.

"Keluar atau kupanggil polisi!" Ancam Sasuke, mata Onyxnya melirik ke arah pintu. Seberapa cepat kakinya bisa membawanya ke sana?

"Sasuke," Pria itu berkata lagi, sekarang tangannya terjulur ke depan. Ia berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke menggeleng, setiap kata yang diucapkan lelaki itu membuatnya kalut. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Itachi, tapi percuma dengan angin ribut di luar sana, suaranya pasti tidak akan terdengar sampai bawah. "Jangan mendekat!" Sasuke hampir histeris ketika lelaki itu berjalan semakin dekat. Sasuke sudah terpojok.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah bingung. Ia berjalan semakin dekat. Tinggal dua langkah lagi. "Kemari, kita berbincang bersama." Katanya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan frustasi. Saat pria itu mencengkram lengannya, Sasuke menyambar lampu kecilnya dan menghantamkannya dengan keras ke kepala sang pria.

Lelaki itu mengaduh dan terjatuh ke lantai, memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk berlari ke pintu. Tubuh Sasuke menabrak pintu dalam usahanya untuk berhenti. Ia memutar kenop pintu dengan terburu-buru. Pintu itu tidak bergerak, tetap kokoh seperti rupanya. Sasuke lupa kalau dia sudah menguncinya. Dia memutar kuncinya dengan tangan gemetar hebat, jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti akan melompat dari dadanya.

Saat bunyi klik terdengar ia mendorong pintu terbuka dan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Hanya selangkah karena lelaki itu telah mencengkramnya dari belakang sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Sasuke meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai, dan dia hanya bisa menendang udara kosong dengan membabi buta. Ia berusaha berteriak tapi suaranya teredam, tangannya memukul kebelakang berusaha mengenai lelaki itu, tetapi usahanya sama sia-sianya. Dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar, lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

.

.

Itachi mendengar suara-suara berdebam dari langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Kamarnya terletak tepat di bawah kamar Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? berlatih silat? Itachi meraih ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menghubungi sang adik. Ia menekan nomor Sasuke sementara suara diatas semakin menjadi-jadi. Itachi mengernyit saat mendengar suara operator menyahut dari ponselnya.

Ia mendesah seraya melemparkan ponselnya ke ranjang. Dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan skripsinya dalam keadaan ribut begini. Itachi keluar dari kamar lalu menaiki tangga. Rumahnya berada dalam penerangan redup. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah dari kamar mandi yang lampunya dibiarkan menyala. Itachi bisa mendengar hembusan angin kencang menggedor-gedor jendela saat ia menaiki tangga. Saat sampai ke lantai atas, ia sedikit terhenti ketika melihat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka lebar.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Sasuke tidak pernah sebelumnya membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka, terutama pada malam hari. Biasanya anak itu akan menguncinya atau menutupnya rapat-rapat. Dia tipe yang selalu menjaga privasinya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Itachi sembari berjalan ke kamar.

Ia berhenti di muka pintu, suasana kamar itu sangat hening dan gelap gulita. Semakin heran, tangan Itachi bergerak mencari-cari saklar lampu. Beberapa detik kemudian lampu menyala dan Itachi hampir tidak mengenali ruangan yang berantakan itu. Semua barang-barang terhempas dari tempatnya seperti ada gempa: selimut tergeletak di atas karpet, buku-buku berhamburan, dan lampu belajar Sasuke terbelah menjadi dua dan kacanya tersebar di lantai.

Kemudian, Itachi melihatnya, Sasuke tengkurap dilantai dengan tangan terikat ke belakang, mulutnya disumbat dengan kain, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Dan mata pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu menatap Itachi dengan ketakutan.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke apa yang-"

Itachi baru akan mendatangi adiknya ketika seseorang memegang pundaknya dan menusuk perutnya. Sasuke berusaha berteriak, tetapi suaranya teredam oleh kain. Itachi menatap si penusuk dengan mata terbelalak. Bibirnya masih terbuka. Dia bisa merasakan pisau di dalam tubuhnya ditarik lalu kembali ditusukkan ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain secara bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke berontak di lantai dengan histeris. Matanya memanas menatap Itachi. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan ketika tubuh Itachi dihempaskan ke lantai dan darahnya mengalir ke arahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya, semenatara hatinya meraung dengan putus asa.

"Sa-su-ke…" Suara kakaknya hanya sebesar bisikan, matanya menatap ke mata Sasuke. Masih dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan.

Sasuke menggeliat ketakutan ketika lelaki itu melangkahi Itachi dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berdiri diatas tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukinya. Kepalanya menempel tepat di telinga Sasuke. pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk Itachi di arahkan ke leher Sasuke.

"Itu hukuman untuknya karena telah mengusik kita." Bisik lelaki itu sambil menjilat telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, air matanya mulai berjatuhan ke pipinya. Ia menangis keras saat pisau itu berpindah dari lehernya lalu bergerak ke punggungnya dan perlahan turun ke celana pendeknya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika celananya dirobek oleh dua tangan kuat. Ia berusaha memberontak tetapi dekapan lelaki di atasnya membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Sekarang kita akan bersatu, Sasuke." Nafas berat lelaki itu berhembus di telinganya. Sasuke bisa merasakan jilatan basah menerpa pipinya dan kemudian dengan tiba-tiba bagian bawah tubuhnya ditusuk dengan kuat. Sasuke berteriak, kain yang menutupi mulutnya semakin dalam masuk ke mulutnya. Kedua matanya melebar dan tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Itachi masih menatapnya, ia berusaha bergerak tetapi otot tubuhnya menolak mengikuti perintah otaknya. Bahkan menggerakkan bibirnyapun ia tidak sanggup. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap adiknya yang teraniaya, mendengarkan setiap desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang tengah memperkosa adiknya, dan menunggu malaikat kematian datang menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Aku menatap psikiaterku. Wanita blonde yang rambutnya di kuncir longgar itu terlihat sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas. Mataku mengikuti gerak pulpennya yang maju mundur. Saat matanya terarah padaku, ia tersenyum.

"Ayahmu akan segera tiba untuk menjemputmu." Ia memberitahuku.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Cuaca benar-benar cerah sekarang, matahari sepertinya bersinar kelewat terik. Musim panas, aku tidak terlalu menyukainnya. Tapi cuaca saat ini benar-benar cocok untuk mengiringi kepergianku.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap. Kau pasti ingin terlihat lebih rapi saat bertemu dengan ayahmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku merasa itu tidak perlu, karena ayahku selalu datang minimal seminggu sekali untuk menjengukku. Ia selalu melihatku dalam kondisi berantakan. Tapi karena pernyataan Tsunade, psikiaterku, terdengar seperti menyuruhku pergi, maka aku bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ruangan yang selalu kudatangi setiap hari dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disana, berbicara tentang masalahku dan apa yang ingin kulakukan jika diberi kesempatan kedua.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, memandangi tas bepergianku yang penuh sesak dengan pakaian. Aku berjalan ke depan cermin, walau aku merasa tidak perlu tampil rapi didepan ayahku, aku tetap merasa perlu merapikan diri saat bertemu dunia luar.

Aku tinggal ditempat ini lebih dari satu tahun. Tempat ini bisa disebut rumah sakit. Aku sakit, bukan secara fisik –luka fisikku sudah lama sembuh- tapi secara mental. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan selalu muncul di otakku, membuatku histeris dan tidak bisa mengontrol rasa takutku, terkadang aku berteriak seperti orang gila atau melukai diriku sendiri dengan benda tajam. Tapi sekarang psikiaterku bilang aku sudah lebih baik. Aku kini bisa mengontrol ketakutanku, lukaku sudah tidak bedarah lagi, dan harusnya sudah menutup.

Aku memandang diriku di cermin. Ku rapikan sedikit poniku, lalu kusingkirkan helaian rambut rontok di kaos abu-abuku. Aku yakin selama disini aku telah tumbuh lebih tinggi beberapa centi. Aku sangat bersyukur karena itu. Walau begitu aku tetap tidak mirip ayahku. Kulitku terlalu putih untuk seorang laki-laki, dan rahangku agak lancip tidak seperti ayahku yang memiliki rahang yang tegas, aku lebih mirip ibuku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu ibuku, dia meninggal saat melahirkanku, tapi aku menyimpan fotonya baik-baik di dalam dompetku. Diantara semua bagian wajahku, mata onyxku yang tidak terlalu besar adalah-satu-satunya yang memberikan kesan jantan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, aku sedikit gugup sekarang. Tinggal disini selama berbulan-bulan membuatku lupa dengan bagaimana dunia luar.

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku di ketuk. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kepala menyembul dari dalam pintu. itu Shizune.

"Ayahmu sudah datang Sasuke, dia menunggu di luar." Katanya dengan lembut. Di sini semua orang memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut, membuatku semakin gugup ketika memikirkan orang-orang yang ada diluar sana.

Aku mengangguk lalu memakai tas ranselku yang berat. Aku langsung menuju ke ruang jenguk. Di sana adalah tempat khusus bagi para keluarga yang ingin menjenguk pasiennya. Mulai sekarang, statusku sudah bukan pasien lagi.

Aku menemukan Ayahku sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan Tsunade, dokterku. Wajahnya masih terlihat keras tapi lebih cerah, jauh lebih baik ketika dia pertama kali datang untuk menjengukku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang tertekan pada saat itu. Ayahku adalah orang yang kaku dan kurang ramah, aku mewarisi sebagian sifatnya.

Ayah menoleh padaku begitu melihatku datang. Ia mengulurkan tangan bermasuk membawakan tas ranselku, tapi aku menolak. Aku cukup kuat untuk membawa barangku sendiri.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi masalah, Fugaku-san." Kata Tsunade pada ayah, seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Ayah menjabat tangannya, "Terima kasih banyak Tsunade-san." Balasnya.

Kami berpamitan dengan Tsunade lalu berjalan ke luar menuju ke tempat parkir dimana ayah meninggalkan mobilnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke gedung yang merupakan tempatku tinggal selama ini. Dari luar, gedung itu terlihat lebih kecil. Aku membayangkan tempat-tempat sejuk di dalam gedung itu. tempat-tempat yang bisa menenangkanku saat kepalaku sakit. Tapi ada juga beberapa memori yang ingin kulupakan yang berhubungan dengan tempat itu.

Ayah menyalakan mobil, aku masuk dan duduk disisinya. Ia membawaku keluar dari tempat itu, menuju ke jalan raya yang padat.

.

.

Di dalam gedung, Tsunade masih berdiri menatap kepergian dua lelaki itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, pikirannya menerawang jauh.

"Tsunade-san?" Shizune muncul dari balik pintu, ia berjalan mendekati atasannya, "pasien selanjutnya telah menunggu di ruangan anda." Ia memberitahu.

Tsunade tidak manyahut ia masih menatap ke jendela.

"Tsunade-san?" Panggil Shizune bingung, ia juga ikut menatap keluar jendela. Tapi karena diluar tidak ada siapa-siapa dia hanya bisa terheran-heran. "Apa yang anda lihat?" Tanyanya.

"Uchiha-san." Jawab Tsunade masih setengah menerawang.

"Huh, maksudnya Sasuke?" Tanya Shizune, "apa anda masih mengkhawatirkannya? Tenang saja, anak muda itu sebenarnya lebih kuat dari yang anda bayangkan. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Katanya menenangkan.

Tapi Tsunade menggeleng, "Bukan Sasuke tapi Uchiha Fugaku."

Shizune menatap Tsunade dengan tidak mengerti. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Fugaku-san?"

Tsunade diam sejenak, ia berusaha mengingat keadaan sang pria bebeapa akhir ini. Di mulai dari ketika dia datang pertama kali untuk menjenguk Sasuke sampai pertemuan terakhir mereka ini. "Kurasa dia juga membutuhkan penanganan serupa."

"Eh, tapi menurutku dia baik-baik saja." Kata Shizune. "Dia tampak normal."

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja." Kata Tsunade "bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja, putra sulungnya dibunuh dan Sasuke…" Ia menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Sudahlah, dimana berkas-berkas untuk pasienku?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah kuletakkan di mejamu."

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Komentar Tsunade lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Shizune mengikutinya dari belakang, ia sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade tapi sepertinya atasannya itu tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi.

.

.

.

Mobil berpacu dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Alunan musik penyemangat mengalun mengisi kekosongan. Aku duduk memandang ke jendela, menatap hal-hal yang tidak pernah ku lihat selama berbulan-bulan ini. Gedung-gedung besar, orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, mobil-mobil, bahkan anjing gelandangan yang sibuk mengendus sesuatu di dalam tong sampah. Semuanya terkesan menarik di mataku.

Setelah melewati jalan raya selama beberapa menit, Ayah membelokkan mobilnya memasuki jalanan yang lebih kecil. Aspalnya sedikit rusak membuat mobil bergoyang-goyang.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat tinggal kita yang baru." Ayahku berkata.

"Kita pindah?" Tanyaku agak terkejut.

"Ya. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat yang lama, tapi disana sangat tenang dan aku yakin lebih mengasyikkan untukmu. Dan kau akan tetap bersekolah di tempat yang sama, jadi kau tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari teman baru."

Aku menatap ayahku. Ia tersenyum. Terkadang ia seperti orang asing. ia berusaha bersikap ramah padaku. Dalam ingatanku ayah adalah tipe yang tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya akan berbicara jika perlu. Dia adalah orang yang serius dan tidak pernah berbasa-basi padaku. Perubahan sikapnya ini membuatku risih, aku berharap ia berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bom waktu yang akan meledak jika dia tidak bersikap baik padaku.

Lagipula aku tidak begitu mengerti, apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan mengasyikkan. Dari dulu aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi, mungkin sekarang aku akan semakin parah. Temanku hanya berjumlah satu atau dua orang, itu juga karena faktor kursi kami yang berdekatan. Jadi bagiku sama saja, di tempat yang lama ataupun di tempat yang baru sekalipun. Selain Sakura, yang adalah kekasihku, aku tidak punya teman dekat lainnya.

Tapi aku tahu kenapa ayah memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Setelah kejadian itu, aku pasti tidak akan memandang tempat itu dengan cara yang sama lagi. Aku lega kami pindah. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi. Walau sekarang semuanya telah mengabur dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat wajah lelaki itu, bahkan namanya tapi Itachi, bayangannya masih terus kurasakan. Mungkin ini alasan ayah memutuskan untuk pindah. Ini memang akan lebih baik bagiku, bahkan bagi kami berdua.

Setelah berjalan lebih dari satu jam, aku bisa melihat pemukiman penduduk yang agak terpencil. Mobil melewati sebuah gerbang besar dan kami masuk ke kota yang sepi tapi berfasilitas lengkap. Sama lengkapnya seperti tempat kami dulu, tapi disini terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan sepi. Jarang sekali ada kendaraan yang melintas.

Mobil masuk ke dalam kompleks rumah-rumah dengan halaman besar. lalu berhenti tepat di rumah ke empat dari sebelah kiri.

Ayah menghela nafas, lalu menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh kesan, "bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. ku pandangi rumah baru itu. Rumah ini lebih kecil dari rumah kami yang dulu. Rumah itu berlantai dua, di cat warna putih dan terlihat elegan, tidak ada halaman belakang, bagian belakang langsung berbatasan dengan tembok, yang ada hanya halaman depan dengan rumput pendek yang dipotong rapi.

"Ini bagus." Kataku bertepatan dengan dibukanya pintu gerbang.

Seorang pria yang membukakan gerbang tersenyum ke arah mobil sambil melambai pada Ayah. Ayah kembali menyalakan mobil dan memarkirnya di dalam rumah.

Aku turun dan melihat ada mobil lain yang terparkir di depan rumah. Aku mengenalinya, aku tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Aku masih bisa mengenalinya walau warna catnya telah berubah, bagaimana tidak, dulu aku selalu mengendap-ngendap memakainya untuk menjemput Sakura. Mobil itu milik Itachi, dulu warnanya merah tapi sekarang warnanya berubah menjadi biru.

"Mulai sekarang itu milikmu." Ayahku menepuk bahuku.

Aku mengangguk sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih."

Aku ingin sekali memiliki mobil sendiri, tapi umurku masih belum cukup untuk mengurus SIM. Itachi tidak pernah membiarkanku membawa kendaraan sendiri, dia memang sangat protektif. Melarang ini, melarang itu. Karena ayah terlalu sibuk, segala hal yang kulakukan harus melewati izin Itachi dulu. Dia sebenarnya lebih dari seorang kakak.

Dan sekarang karena diriku dia mati.

 _Hentikan Sasuke!_

Seseorang di dalam kepalaku berteriak, menyuruh pikiran alam sadarku untuk berhenti mengusikku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca sekarang. Aku menarik nafas berat dan mengacuhkan mobil itu. Berusaha menghindari tatapan ayahku dan terus berjalan memasuki rumah. Rumah baruku.

 _Home sweet home!_

.

.

.

Aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk pergi kesekolah. Tidurku tidak nyenyak dan kepalaku sakit, tapi saat membasuh kepalaku dengan air dingin, kepalaku jadi mendingan. Aku turun ke lantai satu dengan seragam lengkap. Ayahku sudah duduk di meja makan, meminum kopi sambil membaca koran. Saat aku duduk dihadapannya dia menurunkan korannya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kakashi akan mengantarmu ke sekolah dengan mobilmu." Ia memberitahuku.

"Kakashi?"

"Supir barumu." Jelas ayah. "Ia akan mengantar jemputmu."

Aku mengangguk, walau dalam hati aku tidak senang. Aku tidak butuh diantar jemput, aku bisa pergi dan pulang sendiri. Tapi aku menghargai usaha ayahku jadi aku menerimanya saja.

Suara bell pintu terdengar, dan ayahku beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

Dua orang pria berjaket kulit hitam berdiri di depan pintu. Wajah mereka tampak tegas dan berwibawa. Ia mengulurkan kartu pengenalnya dan aku langsung tahu bahwa kedua orang itu adalah polisi.

"Kami datang karena anda tidak kunjung membalas laporan kami, tuan Uchiha." Gaya bicara mereka seakan-akan mereka telah bertemu dengan ayahku sebelumnya.

"Sudah ku katakan pada kalian, aku bisa menanganinya sendiri." Ayahku berkata dengan nada tegas.

Dua polisi itu memasang wajah cemas, salah satu diantaranya maju satu langkah, mendekat pada ayahku. Sementara ayahku memberikan kesan bahwa mereka tidak diterima dirumahnya.

"Ini masalah serius, tuan." Polisi itu berbisik. "Psikopat itu melarikan diri dari penjara. Menghilangkan semua jejaknya dan merubah identitasnya. Tapi satu hal yang kami tahu, ia mengincar anak anda, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Aku membeku di tempatku, kedua mataku melebar dan seketika kenangan mengerikan beberapa bulan yang lalu muncul di kepalaku. Menghantuiku dan menerorku. Tangan dingin yang mencengkramku, suara serak di telingaku, dan mayat Itachi yang penuh darah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku berusaha mengendalikan diri. Aku tidak ingin kenangan itu menenggelamkanku. Ku tarik napas dalam-dalam dan ku keluarkan.

Sementara itu, sang polisi masih berbicara. "Kami hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan anak anda. Jika anda memberikan kami izin, pihak kepolisian akan mengerahkan—"

"Menjaga keselamatan anakku adalah tugasku! Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian!" Ayah membentak, sebelum membanting pintu tertutup tepat di wajah mereka.

Ayahku berbalik dan pandangannya langsung berbenturan denganku. Pandangan yang penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Sejenak aku tidak mengenali ayahku sendiri.

"Habiskan sarapanmu lalu pergilah ke sekolah. Kakashi sudah menunggumu diluar." Ia berkata sebelum berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku terdiam di tempatku, memandangi roti panggangku dengan tidak nafsu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku masih mengepalkan tangan. Aku buka kepalanku dan memandangi cap kuku di telapak tanganku. Aku menghela napas.

.

.

Gedung besar itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Warna catnya, goresan-goresannya, tapi ada satu yang berbeda. Aku bisa merasakannya, pandangan orang-orang padaku.

Mulai hari ini aku akan mengikuti pelajaran kembali. Karena dulu harus di rawat selama berbulan-bulan, aku jadi ketinggalan semester dan harus mengulang dari awal lagi. Ya, aku harus bergabung bersama siswa-siswa yang lebih muda setahun dariku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malahan ini adalah sesuatu yang melegakan bagiku. Dengan begini aku bisa bertemu dengan wajah-wajah baru. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang ku kenal.

Hari pertama aku masuk, aku digiring ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ditanyai dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh para guru. Mereka mengatakan, mereka sangat senang aku kembali, dan merasa prihatin dengan apa yang menimpaku. Dan lagi-lagi aku menemukan diriku dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang sekitarku. Seakan-akan aku adalah makhluk luar angkasa berbahaya yang turun dari langit, datang untuk menghancurkan dunia.

Baiklah mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi sikap mereka padaku, dibalik keramahan palsu itu tersimpan kengerian yang besar. Walau mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya tapi nampak sangat jelas, mereka selalu menatapku dua kali lebih lama dari seharusnya. Apa sekarang aku berubah menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan bagi mereka?

Aku mengikuti pelajaran pertama dengan tenang. Sejujurnya aku sudah menguasai semuanya. Pelajaran itu masih tercetak jelas dalam otakku. Karena itu selama pelajaran, aku hanya sibuk menatap ke jendela, ke halaman sekolah yang kosong. Dengan pikiran terbang kemana-mana.

Hari ini aku tidak bertemu Sakura. Gadis itu, kekasihku, saat hari kecelakaan itu selalu datang menjengukku di rumah sakit. Hari pertama ia menangis sesunggukan dan memelukku. Hari-hari berikutnya ia selalu datang membawa senyuman, berusaha menegarkanku. Hanya dia dan ayah yang selalu datang menjengukku. Dan kupikir aku akan melihatnya dihari aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi sayangnya tidak, dia juga tidak pernah lagi menjengukku sebulan sebelum aku keluar.

Mungkin dia bosan punya pacar gila seperti diriku, Batinku getir. Jika itu alasannya aku akan sangat memakluminya.

Seseorang muncul tiba-tiba dalam penglihatanku. Seorang siswa berambut blonde memasuki halaman gerbang sekolah. Kelihatannya dia terlambat. Sambil membawa tas slempangnya di tangan, ia berlari sangat cepat. Wow, aku yakin dia bisa menang mudah jika mengikuti perlombaan lari sekolah.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan nada menegur, membuatku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku.

Azuma sensei tengah menatapku, "apa pemandangan dibawah sana lebih menarik dari pelajaranku?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Ma-maaf sensei." Kataku dengan nada menyesal.

Azuma sensei berdeham keras, melemparkan pandangan tajam padaku, sebelum kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya. Aku menarik nafas lega, lalu kali ini berusaha berkonsentrasi pada bukuku lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu menjeblak terbuka, pemuda blonde yang kulihat tadi muncul di muka pintu, sambil memegang dadanya yang ngos-ngosan, dia nyegir lebar.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ia berkata pada Azuma.

Azuma mengernyit tidak senang. Azuma sebenarnya guru yang _killer_ , dia tidak suka dengan murid yang tidak disiplin. Azuma melirik jam tangannya, dan kuperhatikan alisnya makin berkerut.

"Kau terlambat hampir satu jam." Ia berkata. Itu jelas bukan kabar baik.

Tapi walau di damprat begitu, si pemuda blonde terlihat santai-santai saja. Ia mengangkat tangannya masih dengan nyengir lebar. "Maaf pak tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu duduk." Azuma memerintah.

"Yesss! Terima kasih pak." Pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke kelas tapi baru beberapa langkah Azuma kembali menyahut.

"Bukan di dalam, di luar."

"Eeeeeh?!"

Murid-murid cekikikan menyaksikan gurunya berhasil menipu si pemuda blonde.

Pemuda blonde itu menatap sekeliling kelas dengan wajah cemberut, matanya bertemu dengan mataku selama beberapa detik, lalu ia menyeret kakinya lagi ke luar kelas. Aku memperhatikan bahwa pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang terlihat luar biasa besar. Dengan rambut blonde acak-acakan seperti itu, ia sebenarnya terlihat seperti anak nakal yang salah kostum.

Aku menopang daguku, pemuda itu kelihatan tidak asing. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

-tbc-


End file.
